Immortals
by Jacovy
Summary: Amu goes to a school filled with magic. She goes to a crystal ball to find out, she is the one and only Immortal! Amu tries to hide her secret, but it all goes spilling out, thanks to a certain kitty. How can he make it up to her? IkutoXAmu Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Jazzi: Hey!**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Ikuto: Yo!**

**Jazzi: Ahem, this is my new, and first fanfic so please be nice. I am only **, so please no flames please, I won't do all this nasty kissing stuff, and if I do write it, please know that I am really disgusted in doing this, and it won't be really detailed, but hey! That's how a ** year old thinks right? Please don't mind my spelling, or grammar errors, but feel free to correct me, please also try to review.**

**Amu: Yup, yup!**

**Ikuto: *mumbles* I hope this is Amuto**

**Jazzi: Please somebody do the disclaimers**

**Su: *pops out of nowhere* Jazzi chan does not own anything except her OCs she will be taking some OCs later**

**Jazzi: Please do not mind the OCs**

Prologue:

Welcome, to the place of magic!

Angels: Pretty angelic people, who can sing really well, are really nice, and try to get on their good side. They have 1 magical pet, there are only 15 Angels in the world, they can be both female and male genders. They can control all the elements and 1 rare element such as: Time, Control, Teleport, Mind reading, Light, and Dark.

Devils: Pretty devilish people, who play monstrous pranks, and are really, well, mischievous. Try to get on their good side too. They can have 1 magical pet, there are only 15 Devils in the world, they can be both female and male genders. They can control all the elements and 1 rare element such as: Time, Control, Teleport, Mind reading, Light, and Dark.

Witch: People who are girls, and can control 2 elements such as: Water, Fire, Ice, Air, Ground, Earth, and Metal.

Wizards: People who are boys, and can control 2 elements such as: Water, Fire, Ice, Air, Ground, Earth, and Metal.

Immortal: Only 1 person can be it; they can control every element, from normal elements, to rare elements. They are very powerful.

People:

Hinamori Amu: Cool 'n Spicy

Hair color: Bubblegum pink

Eyes: Honey gold

Style: Punk, and nerdy

Reputation: Begins with nerdy, then comes to punk, Cool 'n Spicy, which makes her popular.

Magic: Unknown

Ikuto Tsukiyomi:

Hair color: Midnight blue

Eyes: Midnight blue

Style: Always what they call 'hot'

Reputation: Rank #1 popular

Magic: Devil-Dark

Kukai Souma:

Hair color: Rusty brown

Eyes: Emerald green

Style: Sporty

Reputation: #2

Magic: Devil-Light

Utau Hoshina:

Hair color: Taned blonde

Eyes: Glossy violet

Style: Pop star

Reputation: #2

Magic: Angel-Control

Rima Mashiro:

Hair color: Creamy blonde

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Style: Porcelain doll

Reputation: #3

Magic: Devil-Control

Yaya Yuiki:

Hair color: Auburn brown

Eyes: Dark chocolate brown

Style: Big baby

Reputation: #4

Magic: Angel-Light

Nagihiko Fujisaki:

Hair color: Sapphire purple

Eyes: Gold

Style: Break dancer

Reputation: #3

Magic: Angel-Teleport

Nadeshiko Fujisaki:

Hair color: Amethyst

Eyes: Amethyst

Style: Pretty dancer

Reputation #5

Magic: Angel-Control

Kairi Sanjo:

Hair color: Emerald green

Eyes: Green

Style: Samurai

Reputation: #4

Magic: Angel-Time

Jessie Maddison:

Hair color: Jet black hair, bob cut, and neon green highlights

Eyes: Piercing emerald green eyes

Style: Goth

Reputation: Popular

Magic: Angel-Control

Taylor Maddison:

Hair color: Rib length shaggy blonde hair with pale colored highlights

Eyes: Icy blue

Style: Goth

Reputation: Popular

Magic: Angel-Mind reading

**Jazzi: Ok people, that's pretty much all for the prologue, and don't forget, you're free to correct me, I need to fix my mistakes.**

**Amu: She needs more time**

**Ikuto: That sucked**

**Amu: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto Ahhhhhhh! *runs away***

**Jazzi: R&R! XD Please! All you have to do is click the button. You don't even have to loig in or make a account! So please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazzi: Hello**

**Amu: *pops out of nowhere* Sup? *Munch munch***

**Ikuto: Wazzup?**

**Jazzi: Hey! Where'd you get that? *grabs the chip casually***

**Amu: HEY! Gimme that! It's mine! *Tries to grab the potato chips back***

**Ikuto: Whoa strong shortie there!**

**Amu & Jazzi: *ignores Ikuto***

**Ikuto: ?**

**Jazzi: Do the disclaimer, and I'll give you your chip bag back**

**Amu: Ok, fine, Jazzi doesn't own anything. ANDDDDDDDDD *snatches the cips back***

**Jazzi: *crumbs fall on the floor* Hey! At least give me one more!**

**Amu: No way! *runs away***

**Jazzi: *chases Amu***

**Ikuto: *sighs* This is going to go on for a while, and now will you excuse me, I will be typing that chapter.**

**Jazzi: IKTUO!**

**Ikuto: Gah! See you later *runs away***

(Amu POV)

I woke up to be greeted by sunlight. Oh man, I slept all night instead of 5 minutes. I sleepily dragged myself to the walk in closet, hoping that Miki girl put everything in there. There were my clothes hung neatly in rows, wow, she must have done a very good job.

I grabbed my hot pink bathrobe, and walked into the bathroom. I tiredly took a shower, making the whole bathroom smell like fresh strawberries. I walked out, not tired anymore. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked. "Come in" I said, letting them know that they were welcome here, in my room.

"Miss! Today is the first day of school! You maybe want to look nice." Said this girl, my age, all dressed in blue.

"Oh and yes, my name is Miki, but you may address me to whatever you like. Su-chan has told me a lot about you. Can I call you Amu-chan?" She said, politely.

I smiled. "You're more than welcome to."

She grinned, and smiled a sweet smile, but not a sickly one. A real genuine sweet smile.

"You might want to get dress, Amu-chan" she said, not stiffly like Su, but gentle, kind, caring, and relaxed. She pointed to my bathrobe. I flushed I can't believe I was wearing that infront of someone, even if that someone was even as nice as Miki!

"Don't worry, I'll get dressed" I said, still blushing while walking to my closet.

"Oh and you did a very nice job cleaning my closet, Miki" I complimented her.

"What?" she asked me confused. "I didn't do that" she said, very confused now. I was really confused too.

Before I could answer her with something, like protesting, a new voice spoke up; "I did" the voice said, in a gentle way. Me and Miki jumped back, startled.

"Now, now, Dia-chan, you don't have to scare us!" Miki scowled Dia playfully. I was extremely confused now.

"Oh yes, Amu-chan, this is my sister Dia, she is the youngest out of all of us, and watch out, she freaks us out a lot, even though she was just playing pranks."

"Wow" I said impressed. "How'd you do all this?" I asked, pointing to the neat hunged and piled clothes, Dia must be talented, specially, because I have a lot of clothes.

"A little magic does the trick" Dia said, snapping her fingers, a little cup of coffee filled in a diamond patterned cup came floating towards her.

"Oh did I forget to mention, Dia's the most powerful, and trained person out of all of us? Well, now you know." Miki said, proudly.

"And she's a Angel" Miki added.

"Wow I said, impressed again.

"Well, you wouldn't want Amu-chan to be waiting for your fashion skills to come to her, would you sis?" Dia teased. Miki blushed, so far so good with the friend thing!

"Hey! At least…" Miki trailed off, thinking of a good comeback. Me and Dia laughed.

"Face it sis, you lost!" Dia said, drowning us into laugher again, even Miki let a few giggles escape her lips, and she was the one who we were laughing at, and I know that wasn't a cover up giggle, it was real, they were so nice!

"Okay! Time to get you dressed up here!" Miki said professionally, but still wiping off some tears, from too much laughter, me and Dia did the same thing.

Mimi dug around my closet, looking for something for me to wear. At last she found me some red skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, with a smooth black jacket, that are very thin, and have no hoddie, and has no zipper or buttons. To add more style to it, Miki made me put on a rainbow colored studded belt, and pink, hot pink, white, black, and red checkered Vans.

Dia put on light eyeliner and mascara, and a little of clear lip gloss, and tied my hair into a ponytail, with my black huge but not that huge X clip, with a grey beanie on top of it, knitted with grey wool.

"Finished!" They both said, proud of their work. I smiled, impressed of what they did, actually, I'm pretty much impressed of everything they can do! Even walking, kind of.

As much as I want to keep this look, I decided I wouldn't I knew this would break their heart, but I have to do this for a certain reason. I told them that I wanted to hide myself, and look like a nerd. They understood my problem, and even though they were sad, they helped me cover myself with nerd glasses, and a baggy coat. I undid my hair, and make up, I felt sorry for Dia because all of her hard work has gone down the drain.

**Jazzi: I really want to end here, but it wouldn't make sense, but I'm getting a little sleepy.**

**Ran: Go! Go! Jazzi-chan!**

**Ikuto: You better finish!**

**Amu: Come on don't be a lazy butt!**

**Jazzi: **

"Let's go to the crystal ball!" Dia announced. We went upstairs, to a clean room with a little thing held by real glass.

"Let's check out what Amu-chan is!" Miki said, cheerfully.

I took off my coat and glasses and the crystal ball responded. Immortal.

Miki and Dia were shocked, very shocked, but soon got over it.

"Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked them.

"Awesome" they both said, grinning widely.

**Jazzi: **

**Amu: Poor Jazzi**

**Ikuto: Mhm, but she still neeed to finish.**

**Su: *tucks Jazzi into bed* Good night Jazzi-chan! Don't forget to write tomorrow with me in it too!**

**Amu & Ikuto & Dia & Miki: *sweatdrop***

**Jessie & Taylor: R & R please!**

**Jazzi: Yes R&R please! - still half asleep lols not sleep talking, that creepy.**

**All: R & R please! * gives chu a cookie***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazzi: I feel so lazy, trying to update 3 times a day= not good, makes you lazy. Oh and thanks Ryzxn, Zero'sFamilliar,** **x****XZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx****, AniiMai, for reviewing, and also thanks ****to ****xGrellSutcliffx, for favoriting the story,**** I'll try to make a problem in this story, you might see one on this chappie**

**Ran: Go, go, Jazzi-chan!**

**Amu: Shut up Ran!**

**Ran: *sulks***

**Jazzi: ! I'm maybe going to finish another chappie today, but it might be a little short**

**Ikuto: ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Jazzi: Ugh! How can he sleep! He's the one who's been telling me to update! * frustrated***

**Amu: Jazzi-chan does not own anything**

**Jazzi: *still frustrated***

(Miki POV)

I hope this makes her feel better, because I heard that people hunt down Immortals for their power. I glanced at Dia with a worried look, and saw that she knew the story too; she gave me the worry glance too.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Su called from downstairs.

"Let's keep it a secret that she is a Immortal" I said quickly while I was brushing past Dia.

"Yea" she said as she caught up with me. It's a good thing Amu didn't want to be noticed either, we would have hid her too, now that we found out that she was a Immortal, for her own safety. She probably thought it wasn't all that important that she was a Immortal, but trust me it is. There is only one Immortal in the world, while she thinks that there are tons, wrong. She's the only one. If I was at my room right now, which I can't go right now, school's almost starting, anyways, if I was in my room right now, my mouth would be gapping open for the next few hours, I bet Dia's would too. We had to pretend like it was no big deal, but if we told her, she would be scared for life, and NEVER go out. That means we'll be the ones who going to ruin her life!

We walked down the stairs, to be greeted by Su's great cooking skills.

"Today we have pancakes, bacon, and eggs, with a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, or coffee." Su said proudly.

We all sat at the table, complimenting Su's work, when Amu spoke up excitedly.

"Su-chan! We went to the crystal ball this morning, and we figured out that I was a Immortal!" Amu exclaimed.

Su's mouth gapped wide open. "Seriously?" she said, with wide eyes.

"Yup, yup!" Amu grinned widely. I gave Su the NO sign or else she's going to be in big trouble.

"We better hide you up," Su said quickly.

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

"Haven't you heard ? They said that people hunt down Immortals." Su said creepily.

"E-eh?" Amu asked, frightened.

"Better yet, there's only one" Su said, back into her worringly motherly way.

"B-but Miki and D-dia-chan said that, that was awesome!" She said, probably scared for life now.

"We were trying to cheer you up, Amu-chan" Dia said frightened too, there were a lot of negative things that can happen to our new friend.

"Miki-chan, can you please hide up Amu-chan?" Su asked.

(Dia POV)

"Miki-chan, can you please hide up Amu-chan?" Su asked, I was afraid I had done something wrong.

Miki-chan mumbled a spell, suddenly, a flash of pink started, wildly, but then calmed down, to reveled a dirty blonde haired girl, with frizzy hair sticking up in everywhere.

Miki breathed deeply, and then started to shake, she was out of energy, almost to her negative energy, she has to stay home today, I can just feel it.

"Su-chan, I'll show Amu-chan the way for class today, can you stay with Miki, please?" I asked.

"Ok, Dia-chan" Su said gratefully.

"But-" Amu protested.

"Amu-chan" I said, in a stern voice.

"Okay, let's go" Amu grumbled.

"Hi girls!" Midori said, poping out of nowhere.

"What happened to Miki? Lemme see what happen to her, and where's Amu? Guys no friends allowed in the morning." She said, pointing to all of us.

I sweatdropped. "Midori-san, this is Amu," I said, pointing to her frizzy dirty blonde hair. "Miki changed her, and needs to rest right now." I said feeling dizzy myself.

"Oh, my" Midori said, worringly. She used magic to help Miki back to bed.

"Thanks Miki" I mumbled before going into the car.

Little did they know, they left before a little crystal ball could tell them something more…

**Jazzi: I'm finish for now, R&R please! Now where's Amu and Ikuto? *runs off***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry if I haven't been updating lately, but I have lots of things in my mind, and I think about making another story, called I Miss You, and I won't be updating a lot anymore, but I promise, I'll try not to discontinue this story. I have a lot on my mind. I was thinking about creating a story called 'Notice Me' because I know somebody who can relate to that, and that would be really interesting and easy, and I'm maybe doing a one-shot, it's going to be sad though.**

**Anyways, the other thing is that, I was making a chappie, and I stopped when Amu came to the school, and she would be introduced as a new transfer student, and if you guys can make OCs, then I would probably pick some, not that there can be a lot anyways.**

**Thank you**

**~Jazzi~ :) -Smiley face**

**Anyways, go check out my new story! It's about the next generation of the Shugo Chara gang.**

**Bye! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jazzi: Sorries peoplez, I can't update as often as I usually anymore, I forgot to mention, that I can't really go on the computer on weekdays. Also I had the thought of making one-shots, I really want to make one, and another story. I don't feel as interested in this story before, but don't make that discourage you from reading my stories, I promise you, that I won't leave you hanging there, but I may stop it suddenly. I can't really think of the plot for school, and It's not really supposed to be about too much love, it's supposed to be on the main point; Magic. My chapters are just like they're living a normal life, and things aren't getting serious, I thought that when they found out that she was a Immortal, they didn't seemed too surprised. Anyways I hope you enjoy thins chappie, and no I don't own anything.**

**Amu: Nada!**

(Normal POV)

A certain pinklette, and a orange-head were driving in a shiny black limousine, to a certain rich, magical school.

"Amu-chan, we're almost here" Dia smiled.

Amu observed the view outside. "WOW! ~ This is awesome!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought you would like it" Dia grinned wider.

They parked and went. Murmurs went through the crowd. Saying that she was a _nerd _and a _geek_.

"How come she's with Dia-chan! I want to be popular at least once!" a girl complained.

"HOHOHOHO! WHO SAID THAT, THAT STUPID GIRL WAS POPULAR! THE ONE AND ONLY SAAYA IS POPULAR!" She boomed in her, er, disturbing Santa sounding voice. (Jazzi: You know who that is right? Amu & Ikuto: Santa? -.-")

Trumpets blew gaily as she walked down the shiny red carpet that she walked on, her minions following her.

"IKUTO-KUN!" she squealed and brushed, er, _crushed _everybody that was on her path. Not that it's her's anyways.

Amu dodged her way out, seeing Saaya trying to hug a annoyed midnight blue hair colored boy.

"Er, Dia-chan, who is that?" Amu whispered behind her thick glasses, and cap, covering her frizzing hair, popping out every few seconds.

"The guy with the blue hair is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's a devil-Dark, and that over there, the girl with the red hair is Saaya Yamabuki, she thinks she should be rewarded as a Angel, But she's a Which-Water, and Fire." Dia whispered back, softly while explaining.

"Oh" Amu said raising a eyebrow, in a question kind of way. Not because she didn't believe Dia, I don't really know either. After all, I'm not her, I'm the narrator, remember? Anyways on with the story, you can ask her later. Oops! Amu's POV now!

…..

Alright, alright, I lied. Anyways, on with the story.

"Huh?" Saaya said, brattyishly.

"Huh?" Ikuto said, raising an eyebrow. Saaya clung on to him.

"What is it a crime for me to say-"" Amu started, but Dia put her hand over Amu's mouth before she could insult anyone else.

"Shhh, Amu-chan, you can't be noticed!" Dia whispered softly.

"Sorry, my new friend here, is mistaken you for somebody else." Dia apologized. Amu shook a little in anger. She wanted to burst out something else, but that would only cause her new friend more trouble than she already is dealing with.

"Good, because she CAN'T talk to me, the Great Saaya like that." She said in triumph.

"Hn." Ikuto answered, and walked away, Saaya following him just like a little puppy.

Saaya stopped shortly, and sneered, "Oh in the mean time,m _Dia-chan _go teach your friend some manners,if she does something else to me and my Ikuto, I'll make sure she regrets it." She stomped back to Ikuto.

"I'll try." Dia said, smiling fakely. Smiles went through the crowd, saying _ooh Dia-chan is so nice! _ And stuff like that I don't want to say, because… Whatever.

"Let's go, Amu-chan!" she said, and dragged Amu off, running.

She stopped right at their classroom door, and smoothed out her skirt and hair and then asked Amu, "Are you ready Amu-chan?" she asked.

"Hai." Amu mumbled from the dizziness.

Dia barged through the door and act like it's a everyday routine that she's late. "Ohayo, Nikadou-sensei." Dia smiled politely.

"Ohayo, Dia-san. May I ask you why your late?" he said in his carefree mode.

"Oh, this is the new student right? Well, she's my friend and I kind of showed her around, and we bumped into some unwanted people." Dia said, eyeing Ikuto and Saaya.

"Oh, kionichiwa, is ths Miss Akane Miyaji?" he asked. (That's Amu's fake name.)

"Hai, sensei." She said, changing her voice by using the voice changing spell that Dia taught her when they were in the car. Her voice sounded somewhat deeper, which made Dia giggle. But it was unusually stiff, and flat.

"You may sit next to Tsukiymori-san and Souma-san." He said pointing to a bunch of people in the back. Amu gave him a confused look, because there were a lot of empty seats and a lot of people in the back.

"Souma-san, can you please raise your hand." Nikadou asked. You know the Kukai Souma in the anime was very lazy, and just like now, he slept through class, which made Nikadou angry, and narrowed his eyes, but soon got over it by thinking of something he could do. He raised his finger and flicked it towards Kukai's desk, and made him raise his hand, which got him startled, and then he fell down. The whole class cracked up.

"No sleeping in class, Souma-kun!" Nikadou said, back to his lively form.

"Oh, Miss Myaji, you can sit by the person I just knocked out, by the right." His said, smiling.

"Now class, shall we begin?" he smiled.

**Jazzi: I'm really sorry that I hadn't updated in such a long time. I won't make any excuses, since a lot of people like me, just skip it. I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Ikuto: Horrible person! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, people. Again, I really don't have a excuse. XD I might discountinue Immortals. Just saying. Sorry. THAT is if I might. I would really could use your help :P**

**Make a OC something like that it should inclue;**

**Name:**

**Apperence:**

**Magic:**

**Chara:**

**Talents:**

**Personality:**

**People who you like, and people that attract you:**

**Any other stuff:**

**Past/History:**

**That's it! I want to put them in along with Jessie and Taylor!**

**~Jazzi~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacovy: Thank you to all my reviewers from chappie 6**

**~d3uces**

**~AniiMai**

**~Ryzxn**

**~Snickerdoodle22**

**I don't own anything**

"Let's start, shall we?" Nikaidou said, smiling.

"Today, we are going to learn how to summon, and bond with our 'creatures' shall we?" Nikaidou explained. "Who wants to go first?"

Students whispered around wondering if they should do it or not. Then, the prince of the Seiyo, Tadase Hotori, raised his hand.

"Oh. Hotori-san," Nikaidou blinked. "Come on up. Don't be shy," he ushered Tadase.

"First, you think really hard. Think of the words that pop into your mind. Think," Nikaidou said to a Tadase who's eye's were closed.

"Then do whatever motion your brain tells you to," he said slowly. Tadase clamped his hands together as his fingers weaved through each other. _BOOM!_

A puff of smoke surrounded him as a small dog appeared. "E-Eh?" Tadase said, shocked to find a small doggy.

"Look here buddy. I'm not here to fight. I only sniff and find," the dog growled. Tadase blinked.

"KAWAII!" girls surrounded the small dog. Tadase picked him and laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"I want a dog like that!" one of the girls gushed.

"Now, now," Nikaidou sighed. "Hotori-kun, you may sit."

"Now, now. Who's next?" Nikaidou scanned his eyes through the classroom.

"Tsukiymori-san! Why don't you come up?" Nikaidou asked in a sort of taunting way.

Ikuto blinked. "Hn." he said, shrugging but came up anyways. The girls squealed slightly at his 'coolness'. Amu glared at him.

"Do the same thing that Hotori-kun did," Nikaidou said slowly.

"Hn." Ikuto stated.

"Eh…" Nikaidou sweatdropped.

Ikuto flicked his wrist as almost a snapping motion, then _BAM!_ came a… kitty.

It was the size of a normal cat but it was something different. It was the color of midnight blue and something was dripping from its paws.

"Hello. Welcome to the world, kitty-kun." Nikaidou greeted, with his hand sticking out.

"I'm not a kitty nya." It glowered. It reached for Nikaidou's hand then scratched it.

"Ow!" Nikaidou howled

"Wenom nya." It cackled.

Nikaidou winced and dug in his pockets. He pulled out some kind of potion. "Good thing I always keep this with me," he muttered.

He poured it all over his injured hand and wrapped it in bandages he found in his pocket.

"Tsukiymori –kun. You are dismissed." Nikaidou said, glaring at the kitty- oh I meant… never mind.

Ikuto strolled to his desk and his kitty hopped on his shoulder.

"You see, some creatures aren't nice like that one-" Nikaidou said, glaring at the kitty. "Let us continue." he sighed.

**XXSKIPXX**

"Last but not least, Himamori-san." Nikadou sighed.

She walked to the front of the classroom, then paused. She whipped her head towards Nikaidou.

"What do I do?"

He sweatdropped. "Eh," he paused. "Just follow my instructions." he said slowly, as if hypnotizing her.

"Close your eyes," she closed her eyes. "Then think of the words and movements that pop into your mind." he said smoothly. "Then. SUMMON!" Amu blinked to see a different world.

"Yoooouuuuuuuu aaaaaarree thhhhhhhe cccccchooooseeeeeeennnnnnn onnnnnnnnnnnnee." It stated, echoing it's words. Amu blinked again to see a puff of smoke.

Then she heard several gasps. She scanned the room to even see Ikuto gasp! She whipped her head behind her, then stared at the beautiful creature in front of her.

"P-Pegusus," Nikaidou said, with widen eyes.

**SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Impossible, president." Nikaidou argued with Tsubasa in his office.

"The Pegusus claimed that he just jumped in the portal! T-That-" Nikaidou groaned.

"Nikaidou, take a rest." Tsubasa said kindly and pointed towards the door. Nikaidou groaned again.

**OC's will appear in the next chappie! Please leave a review or PM me to let me know what is your OC's creature! As long as it's not a dragon, or a huge snake! XD Oh! And the OC forum! I still need more OC's!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Type: (Angel, devil and light or dark and yeah)**

**Usual mood:**

**Charas:**

**Creature:**

**Thanks!**

**~Jazzi~ PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
